


Something Beautiful

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t believe it’s the end of February already! Thank you to everyone who has read along with my little series. :) I’ve enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

This is the first morning that Maria is officially Natasha’s wife, and it still hasn’t quite hit her yet. It almost seems like any other ordinary morning. Natasha is dozing in Maria’s embrace, and the only difference is that instead of their quarters, they’re in a nice hotel room. Maria could almost trick herself into thinking they were on a mission together, but for once, the reality is a hundred times better. 

Natasha is beautiful even when she sleeps, and Maria knows for a fact that she could watch her forever, if she had no other obligations. She runs her hand over Natasha’s hair gently, finally becoming overwhelmed by the fact that the woman in her arms not only loves her, but loves her enough to want to be her wife. It’s extraordinary. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Natasha murmurs, waking up and turning over in Maria’s arms to face her. Maria knows she probably has the sappiest look ever seen in the world on her face right now, but thankfully, only Natasha is there to witness it. The look isn’t for anyone else, anyway. 

“Good morning.” Maria greets her with a soft, lingering kiss, and Natasha wraps her arms around her back, slipping close. 

“So that was real, huh. We did that marriage thing,” Natasha says, her voice still muddled with sleep. Maria laughs a little.

“Yes, we did. It was most definitely real.” Maria knows Natasha has gotten a lot better at discerning what are  _ her _ memories versus what was put in her head, but she still is in the habit of reassuring her. 

“I’m glad.” Natasha’s voice is muffled in Maria’s shoulder, and Maria’s hand comes up to run through her hair again. 

“Me too.” They’re silent for a while after that, and all Maria can think about is that she would hold this woman forever, if she were allowed to do so. Nowhere has she felt more safe than in Natasha’s arms, and she knows now that the same holds true for the other woman. She’s amazed they’ve come that far since their rocky first meeting.

Somewhere along the way, they turned into something beautiful. 

 


End file.
